Anderson Destiny
by Sneezy-McSneeze-A-Ton
Summary: (Story takes place after Seduce Me:The Demon War, Contains Spoiler for James's 'Bad' Ending) What happened after you returned to the human world?


A/N: SPOILER/WARNING: This fanfic takes place _after_ the sequel Seduce Me The Demon War. If you haven't experienced the endings, I suggest doing so before reading.

All I could remember was my name.

"Mika?"

I stirred as I heard someone calling to me.  
"Mika. Honey, wake up."  
When I opened my eyes, I saw my mother sitting beside me in my bed. She had a tray of breakfast ready for me. My father stood at the foot of the bed. "Good morning, dear. Are you feeling any better?"  
I slowly sat up from my bed. My headache was subsiding. "Yeah, a little. Thank you mom."  
"You're welcome sweetie. When I heard from Naomi and Suzu what had happened yesterday, we came over to see if you were okay."  
I couldn't remember anything from yesterday. I looked up from my food, "Huh. What did happen to me?"

My mother formed a worried frown on her face. "They visited you on your way to work and you tripped on the stairs. You fell back and hit your head. When they carried you to your room, you kept mumbling nonsense and your eyes were watery." I did that? Then father spoke up, " I'll have to tell the nurse outside about your sudden memory loss." He looked down at me with a frown, but I could tell he was relieved. "I'll also inform the company that you won't be coming in today."

I sat up straight as I stopped him in his tracks. "No, wait! I can come in today. I'm fine. The pain is almost gone anyway." That's right. I was the CEO of the Anderson Toys Company. When my grandfather passed away two years ago, I filled in for him and inherited everything, including his mansion which I was now resting in. I took over in my grandfather's place, so the company was important to me. I couldn't afford to miss a day. "Are you sure?" My father debated if I should even step foot from the bed. "Yes, I'm sure." I smiled, letting him know I was alright. He finally sighed and nodded in approval then stepped out of the room to confirm with the nurse. My mother stood up from her seat and gave me a comforting smile as she left with him. "Eat up sweetie, you need all the energy you can get after a bad fall."

I released a sigh of relief as I slowly got out of bed. I can't believe I let everyone worry like that. I should call the girls and tell them I'm alright. As I made my way to the closet, I inspected my head for any signs of pain or bumps. Nothing. I shrugged it off. Maybe all that commotion was for nothing. I dressed myself in black trousers, a light blue button-up shirt, covered with a black blazer that showed off my physique. I took my ribbon and fixed my hair in a low ponytail and wore a pair of black wedges. Before I left the room, something caught my eye.

I looked at what seemed to sparkle in my eyes, on the dresser was a gold ring with a purple gem in the middle. I picked it up and examined the piece of jewelry. It seemed to intrigue me. I don't remember getting a ring like this. Maybe it was grandfather's? I smiled as I examined it. It was truly beautiful. I figured, what the heck, something that seemed to belong to me now, I had to wear it and see how it fit. When I put it on my finger, I was satisfied to know that it fit perfectly, like it was made for me. I held up my hand and stared at the ring on my finger. I looked in awe as the sun's light made the gem sparkle.

What surprised me was that for some reason, I had tears streaming down my face. Why? I felt a twinge of sadness as I felt the ring wrap around my finger. I looked at the ring once more, wiping the tears from my eyes. I put on a small smile as I walked out the door. I knew the ring was beautiful, but that was odd.

When I exited the mansion, I found Andrew waiting for me with his car. Andrew was the company vice-chairman's son. He and I had become close friends after grandfather passed away. We were both fond of him growing up, it seemed. He would come by to pick me up for work, we were co-workers after all. He'd become my assistant. "I see you're feeling better." Andrew smiled happily. "I was gonna drop in and see you, but your dad said you were fine and told me to wait outside for you." I smiled, " That's my dad for you." "I still haven't gotten used to him, you know he still scares me," Andrew sighs. "You'll get used to it", I said. He laughs slightly, "Maybe in another two years. -Oh hey, nice ring. Where'd you get it?" I looked up at him as I dialed Naomi's cell number, "Oh this? I uhm...I found it."

I waited for an answer and finally heard her voice. "Hey Mika! Good morning! How are you feeling?"  
"I'm feeling just fine, Naomi. In fact, I'm heading to work right now."  
"Oh that's good, I'm so glad you're alright." In the background I could hear Suzu shouting, "Is that Mika on the phone?!"  
I laughed to myself as I listened to Naomi and Suzu fight over her cell phone. "Hey girl! Glad to know your feeling better!"  
"I am, and thanks for taking care of me yesterday."  
"No problem! Man, it was a good thing we came when we did. I thought you've gone banana's when we found you!"  
"Suzu!", Naomi shouted. "Huh?" I said confused.  
"Yeah, we found you lying on the steps mumbling a bunch of junk and your eyes were watery. It was like you were speaking in tongues or something."  
I was lost, "What was I saying?"  
Naomi spoke up, "Well...you were spouting on about 'not leaving' and something about angels, love and...war?" "-And then you shouted out the name 'James'. Who the heck is James?!"  
I felt surprised for a moment then laughed nervously, "I don't know. I guess I hit my head hard enough I went nuts for a moment."  
"Yeah, we didn't know what to do so we tried to carry you to bed and I called your parents."  
"That's good."  
"You put up a good fight." Suzu laughed.

After a while, Andrew and I finally reached to our destination and I ended the call. "Another busy day," Andrew announced. I agreed as we entered the building.

A/N: Is this how Mika's life will stay? Will she ever meet the person who gave her the ring ever again? If you want me to continue, just comment your opinion. :)


End file.
